Lucky Catch
by QuikiChiki
Summary: AU Naruhina pairing. Naruto has no idea who Hinata is until Kiba introduces them. Things may not turn out too peachy, as Hinata has trouble speaking. What happens when Hinata gets a little faint of heart?
1. Chapter 1

Walking along the hallways with Kiba and Shino after school, we stopped at a water fountain so Kiba could lap up the water.

"Oh and then Neji-"I stopped talking suddenly as a blonde figure emerged from the distance (okay, fine. He walked around a corner into my view). But this wasn't just any blonde, this was my precious Naruto-kun. Kiba and Shino turned to see what I was staring at. They both scoffed in their own ways when they realized who it was.

I smiled, then dropped it in nervous hesitancy. He didn't know who I was. I was the shy, quiet girl no one noticed. I less noticeable then the color of the walls. I had Kurenai to thank for the only friends I had ever had. She had assigned Kiba and Shino to help me overcome my stutter freshmen year.

My head was turned towards the ground while I stole glances from my peripheral when Kiba walked over to go talk to him. Naruto-kun smiled at something Kiba said and I blushed. I tried forcing myself to look away but couldn't. It only made me stare more intensely at his pure ocean blue eyes. They suddenly looked my way and I locked eyes with Naruto-kun.

I blinked and looked down as fast as I could. The embarrassment made me turn a darker red, which by this time started to resemble purple. I knew Kiba would bring him over to talk to us. Orange sneakers occupied the floor I was currently looking at. I squeaked and took a tiny step back. _Hinata! Stop being such a coward! You can talk to him! _I listened to my inner voice. I took a deep breath and looked up. The last thing I remember was Naruto smiling at me, starting to say hello before everything went black.

KIBAS POV

Hinata looked up and fainted. Naruto changed his hi into a strange yelping sound. Before she hit the ground, I leaped forward but bounced off Naruto instead. He had grabbed her and was now holding her in his arms. I gave a sigh of relief and then started laughing at the face Naruto made. He looked fairly surprised and concerned.

"Your face Uzumaki!" I laughed and slapped him on the shoulder, "Don't worry. Hinata'll be fine. She has this reaction to –ahem- certain people."

"She's allergic to certain people?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Uzumaki, she's allergic to people."

"…I agree that that was a stupid question." I laughed in response. Boy, he wasn't going to ever live this down.

"…nar…to" Hinata mumbled in her faint state. We stared at her. I decided to mess with her a little bit.

"Hinata? What was that?"

"…na…uto"

"Hinata, I can't hear you!" (YAY! Spongebob reference)

"…naruto" I glanced at Uzumaki. He looked so confused. _This kid._ I sighed, realizing that this had gone on long enough. I walked to the water fountain and cupped my hands. I filled them with water as I motioned for Naruto to bring Hinata over to me. I threw the water over her face. She gasped and her eyes shot open.

Hinata's POV

A sudden cold burst of water splashed across my face. My eyes opened and I blinked rapidly. My vision came with a headache. I closed my eyes as the pain enveloped me. I was used to these though, they came frequently and were a side effect of my family ancestry. I opened my eyes once more to the concerned face of Naruto-kun.

"Are you okay?" I blushed profusely and tried to turn away. My head was stopped by an arm. I stared at it, then an idea began to form in my head. Naruto was holding me bridal-style.

"N-N-Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"C-Could you pl-please p-p-put me d-d-down?"

"Oh yeah, if you can stand on your own." I nodded. He set me carefully on the ground. I wobbled and felt his hands on my shoulders to steady me. I managed a small smile on the outside amidst all of my blushing, but inside I was screaming with happiness.

"T-T-Thanks, Naruto," It was barely a whisper and almost cracked.

"You're welcome!" His voice sounded relieved. Then he had a light bulb moment. He checked his watch and sighed. "Shino do you know the time?"

"3:27," Shino responded.

"Dang it! I gotta run to football practice. See you all later!" Naruto sprinted down the hall and then skidded to a halt.

"Hey! We never got introduced! I'm Naruto!" He shouted down the hall.

"H-Hinata."

"What? I can't hear you!"

"H-HINATA!" I pretty much screamed it at him. I blushed again. Kiba elbowed me and I looked back up. Naruto was laughing. I smiled.

"Good to meetcha Hinata!" With that, he spun on his heels and ran to practice. I turned to Kiba and Shino and smiled wider.

"Geez Hinata, I think you just busted my eardrums with that scream." Kiba laughed and I lead the way to the doors with a slight spring in my step.


	2. Chapter 2

I had never felt better than now. Naruto knew, he found out who I was, and he even held me today when I fainted! Okay, it wasn't the best circumstances for a first meeting but he still talked to me! Today was a good day.

I smiled as I headed to my music lessons. I pushed open the door to a small studio and was greeted warmly by Kurenai.

"Hey, Hinata!" She laughed as I waved back at her. "Well, someone is in a good mood."

"I had the best day today. Remember how I told you about Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Well, Kiba sort of introduced us today and I couldn't talk so I fainted and then I don't remember anything until Kiba splashed cold water on my face and he was holding me and we were introduced."

"Hinata! Slow down a little. Naruto caught you when you fainted?" I nodded in response, a little embarrassed about my sudden exclamation.

"All I can say is you picked yourself a nice one." I smiled and nodded. I headed to the shelf to pick up my flute. I slowly put it together and sat down on a small chair in the middle of the room. I started playing scales, warming up my fingers and flute. I then moved to a piece I had learned several years ago, a small classical composition. The soft melody drifted through the air, entrancing me. It bobbed and weaved, up and down, until the dramatic finish.

"Let's get started," Kurenai said, as she put a new, more difficult piece for me to play. "This is the piece you will be playing in the upcoming classical music competition, the one that's being hosted by your school."

"Kurenai! I didn't want to do that one!" Kurenai laughed and pointed towards the sheet music. I sighed. I wasn't getting out of this one. I started to play, stumbling over several notes, but as practice went on, I eventually started getting the notes right. By the end, I had gotten only a couple lines of the 30-line composition.

Kurenai waved me out and I started down the semi-dark street. I always tended to spend more time at Kurenai's house than mine. My house wasn't exactly happy, or enjoyable. I enjoyed the slight breeze that ruffled my hair and smelled of rain and freshly mowed grass. I heard the chirping of the birds at the small park down the road from my house. Someone started whistling and the sound seemed to come from the park.

I paused and listened. I had, strangely, heard this tune before. I started walking towards it. The person who was whistling was sitting on the park swing.

The song entranced me and pulled me forward. As I drew forward, the sweet melody stopped and the whistler turned around.

"Um, I-I um…"

"Hey! It's Hinata!" Naruto's face lit up, "Whatcha doing here?"

"I-I am j-just walking home." I blushed and looked downwards.

"You live around here?" Naruto seemed a little puzzled.

"Um, y-yeah," I glanced up, which wasn't a really good idea. I blushed even more. "What are you blushing? You kind of look like a tomato." My inner voice started getting mad.

"I-I get um, n-nervous a lot."

"Is that why you stutter, too?" My little confidence shrank. I stared at the ground, my stomach churning and my eyes shut tightly.

"Yeah, w-why?" _Yeah, so what you tactless, un-_

"I just thought it was kind of cute." My head shot up and I stared into his endless blue eyes. He scratched his head nervously.

"Really?" He nodded and I blushed, my head turning to avoid his gaze.

"Hey, that's the first thing you said to me without stuttering!" I gave him a tentative smile. He turned his head and looked into the sky. "Well, um, we should go eat ramen together sometime."

"Y-yeah, sounds good." A loud buzzing noise filled the air. Naruto's phone was violently vibrating in his pocket.

"Ah, Hinata, I gotta run. Iruka is going to kill me when I get home. See ya later." He gave me a smile and waved, then started jogging away. I waved back slowly until I couldn't see him anymore. I sighed that he left and smiled that I had seen, and talked, to him twice in one day. I slowly turned and trotted down to my own house. I could see how he would be confused as to where I lived. This was the richest part of town. A barely noticeable girl would never belong with the rich people in town.

Unfortunately I was. I was a Hyuuga, a prominent family in Konoha's political scene. I was the oldest of two, but my Father never noticed me and my younger sister, Hanabi, was always with Father or just decided to snub me. I was a "nobody" in my family, and as such, never was treated the same. As I trudged to the front door, I inwardly groaned and unconsciously straightened my posture. Once more, no one noticed as I opened the door and stepped out of my shoes, nor when I walked upstairs to my lonely bedroom.

But today, I didn't care about any of those things. I was thinking about my precious Naruto. He smiled at me and told me I was cute. I got ready for bed and quickly drifted off into dreamland with my Naruto-kun.

Hey guys! I finally got the second chapter done and I think I know where the plot is going to go, I think. R&R, please!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hinata, you missed that note. Start over again." I sighed, frustrated with myself. I kept skipping a note, or would play the wrong one. My competition was in a week and a half and I still hadn't gotten past the 25th line. I lifted the delicate instrument to my lips and blew slightly, starting the piece over again. I played the first parts perfectly, the next couple lines were okay but a little shaky, and then played the 25th line, playing the note wrong again for the hundredth time.

"Hinata," I knew that tone of Kurenai's voice, "You need to stop for now. You have been playing for 3 hours. Hon, pack up and go home."

"Yes, Kurenai-sensei." My heart sank and I dragged my feet as I put my flute away. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only 7, my family wasn't expecting me home for another hour. They would know that Kurenai had dismissed me if I went home now and only disappointment would show on their faces. I left and slowly walked towards home, lost in thought. My thoughts drifted to Naruto. I hadn't seen him for an entire week. I was busy preparing for my performance, he was busy with his football practices. Naruto had made it to the Regionals and hadn't a second to spare for his friends, let alone me.

I was forgettable. It was bound to happen. I had even shown up at the pack again, hoping to see him but no such luck. I looked up, I was almost home. I shuffled towards the front steps, took off my shoes, and headed upstairs to my bed. I was exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep. I was about to step into my room when a voice called out to me.

"Hinata! How have your musical studies gone?" Typical Father. No 'How are you?' or 'Did you have fun at school today?' Nope, just that. I turned and faced him.

"Very well Father."

"Oh, I guess that is why you are home early today." He raised an eyebrow, daring me to lie to him. Hanabi, my younger sister joined my Father.

"W-well, I-I did have some t-trouble with a line, s-so Kurenai-sensei sent m-me home." I said softly, bowing my head as my face flushed bright red with embarrassment.

"Typical of you, Hinata. Can't even play a simple sheet of music." Hanabi said, snorting. My anger rose to meet my embarrassment.

"Hanabi, she already knows that she is foolish and clumsy, you don't need to enforce it. She already does it enough. Goodnight, Hinata." Father's disappointment showed clearly through his words, and by the smirk on Hanabi's face, she enjoyed the putdown as well.

"Goodnight, Father." I was thoroughly humiliated, embarrassed, exhausted, and angered. I opened my bedroom door and shut it opened my bedroom door and shut it softly behind me. I dress in my pajamas quickly and laid in my bed. Tears streamed down my face as I slowly cried myself to sleep.

**********************************************12 HOURS LATER********************************************* ***

Sunlight flooded through my window, hitting my face and waking me up. I stretched and smiled when I heard the birds chirping, then I remembered last night. Anger and embarrassment filled me once more. I quickly took a shower and gotten dressed just as fast. I wanted to leave the house as soon as possible.

I ran downstairs and scoped out the kitchen. No one was in there eating, yet. Making as little noise as possible, I creeped back upstairs. I grabbed my bag and my flute and opened my window. My room was on the first floor and I hadn't attempted this before but it didn't seem too hard. I dropped my bag out first, then my flute, and finally, I jumped out. I slide the window back and then I picked up my bag and flute and ran.

I panted and soon saw the little park where Naruto and I hung out a week ago. As I approached, I heard that lilting, soft, and welcoming tune. It couldn't be! A smile stretched across my face as his face came into view. He was sitting on the same swing, humming that little tune of his. My face flushed a little as he turned and his smile lit up his face.

"Hinata! I haven't seen you in forever!" He ran over and gave me a bear hug.

"H-hey Naruto. I-I can't b-b-breathe!"

"Oh, sorry!" He set me down and I blushed (surprise!). "So what have you been up to? I have had football all week! Did you know that I made to Regionals?" I nodded. "And did…" He blathered on about football and how grueling practice was, while I was content to listen to his voice. It was nice to talk to Naruto, or really just listen to him. My stomach interrupted us because it started making protesting noises against not eating breakfast. We paused and the rumblies started again. My face grew deep red.

"Gah! My stomach! Man, am I hungry! Let's go eat!" I was speechless. Did he just cover for me or did he really think that it was his stomach? He grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards town.

"O-okay. Where are we going?"

"The best place to eat in town!"

"H-huh?"

Hey guys!

I am so so so so so so to the thousandth time sorry! School has been crazy and I haven't had a chance to write anything! I know I made someone mad with me for not updating. I beg for forgiveness. *Just imagine me bowing down and asking for forgiveness!* Anyways, please review! And I will not hold a chapter ransom for reviews. I will try to update more often now that school is drawing to a close. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto had a firm grasp on my arm and was currently dragging me down the street. I was useless to pull away due to 2 different facts. 1. He had a very tight grasp. 2. I was concentrating on the part about him touching me. My brain seemed to malfunction. I was having a battle in my mind about what was going on.

_Naruto…is holding my hand! _

_Not really, just sort of tugging you along a street._

_Hush! It's close enough. Naruto...is holding my hand. And in public! Yippee!_

_Dude, he is going to let go in a minute._

_Stop, logical side of my brain. You are making this sound bad._

_Fine, I'll shut up and let you enjoy your moment of Naruto's touchiness. _I could feel a blush creep up on my face as I thought nice thoughts, having effectively shut up the more logical side of my brain. I felt a smile creep up on my face, being happy for just a small, simple thing. Due to this, it took me a couple minutes to realize that we had arrived and Naruto was looking a little bit concerned while waving his hand in front of my unseeing eyes.

"S-sorry, Naruto." My face turned tomato red and I tried to fold in on myself. Naruto laughed his twinkling laugh and pulled me into the ramen stand. He plopped down on a sheet and offered the one next to him for me, which I took.

"Hey, old-man! I want a miso-ramen!" The man behind the bar smiled.

"Sure thing, kiddo. Want about your friend there?"

"Hinata?" Naruto turned towards me expectantly.

"I-I'll have t-the same, please?" I wanted to smack myself in the head. The order came out as a sort of question, instead of me actually ordering.

"Of course, sweet cheeks." He smiled and turned around to make our orders, while I smiled and a dusting of light pink showed on my face.

"Hinata, what have you been up to lately?" I looked down and studied the table. People usually laughed at me when I told them this. Sighing, I decided to tell him because I couldn't tell a lie to save my life.

"U-umm. I was preparing f-for my f-flute competition." A hole in the tabletop had become quite interesting and-

"That's awesome!" I looked up pleased at what he said. "But, um, what exactly is a, um, flute?" He coughed as he said each um, looking rather embarrassed. He was scratching his head in that adorable, but nervous manner of his. I stared, not quite knowing how exactly to explain it.

"It's a slender tube-like high-pitched woodwind instrument that is closed at one end and has holes along-side the body which is usually closed with fingers or keys to make the notes and is held horizontal to the body when played." Naruto stared at me, dumb-founded. I laughed inside at his expression. "In other words, it looks like this." I grabbed a napkin and a pen and started drawing it. "See?" He seemed to understand better.

"That's really cool-looking! Can I see you play sometime, maybe later in the park?" I hesitated. It's not like I haven't played for anybody, but it was different, playing for my crush. Naruto, seeing the hesitation in my face gave me his best puppy-dog face. My heart melted and I blushed, slowly nodding my approval.

"Yes!" He punched the air to accent his excitement. Before I could react, the old man set down our piping hot bowls of miso-ramen. The smell made my mom water and I turned around towards the bowl. I folded my hands and said thanks before grabbing a pair of chopsticks. I could see Naruto doing the same beside me. I went to take my first bite when I heard a loud yelp. Naruto had fallen off his chair and was rolling around on the floor.

"OWWWWWW! MY MOUTH IS BURNING!" He continued to thrash around, clutching his mouth. I could have sworn I saw smoke coming out of his ears.

"N-naruto?"

"Naruto! You know it's going to be hot! You eat here often enough to know I don't serve my food cold!" Naruto finally stopped rolling around and grumbled.

"Old man, you trying to kill me or what?" The man just laughed at his antics and turned back around to cooking another customer's order.

"A-are you okay? Y-you should probably t-take a sip of water." Naruto chugged his water.

"Much better!" We finished eating our ramen in a comfortable silence, with Naruto's slurping in the background. When the time came to pay, Naruto pulled out his wallet, and against my protest, paid for our meal. We began to slowly walk back towards the park. Naruto was again talking about football while I reveled in being able to spend time with him.

We soon, too soon actually, had reached the park and we sat on the swings. Naruto stopped talking suddenly and a mischievous smile spread across his face while I stared at him quizzically. His face soon transformed into one of innocence.

"Hina? Will you play your flute for me?" He gave me another puppy dog face and I crumbled under the adorable gaze of those endless, sweet, blue eyes of his. The cute nickname was also helping his case.

"A-are you sure?"

"Positive Hina!" He chuckled at his foolishness. I reached down and grabbed my flute case, at first hesitantly. Then my fingers felt the familiar chill of the lock and the smooth black case and I started to calm a little. The tension in my shoulders went away slowly as I undid the lock and ran my fingers over the worn velvet, resting on my prized possession, my Gemeinhardt. I took the silver metal pieces and twisted it until the flute became one.

I played a small scale to get my flute and fingers warmed up. Then I was ready to start playing. I took a deep breath, remembered the concert piece, and began to play. The soft notes floated in the air, as if they were resting. My fingers moved to start one of the harder sections of the piece, a lower octave with many jumps up to one of the higher octaves.

The soft beginning turned into a tango of dangerous, warning tones as the notes ran around and seemed to chase the others. The notes spun around each other, gradually reaching a higher octave and panning out into a waltz of sorts. These higher notes played in a graceful manner, inviting and spreading joy within yourself.

The song came to an abrupt end when I stumbled over the same part again. I looked down in shame and blushed. When Naruto didn't say anything, I sneaked a glance up at him. He sat there with a look of awe on his face, staring straight at me. It was his eyes that captured mine, forcing me to stare back. His eyes held incredulous feelings if joy, happiness, and admiration.

We sat there on the swings, staring at each other. After a few hours it seemed like, I took a sharp intake of breath, not realizing that I had held it. Naruto seemed to wake up from his reverie when I gasped for air.

"Hinata." I stared at him, wondering, hoping that he would say he liked it. "That was…one of the most beautiful and graceful things I think I have ever seen in my entire life. You were so, so, so elegant when you performed." I blushed profusely at his compliment and looked at the ground to try to hide it.

"T-thank you N-Naruto. T-that is the nicest t-thing anyone has ever said t-to me." My words came out rushed and hurried.

"HINATA HYUUGA!" I turned startled and paled when I saw who stood in front of me.

Okay, yeah I am pretty evil for the cliff hanger. I SOWY! But a surprise character is showing up! AND I wrote about 1300 words for you all, the longest chapter, SO don't kill me just yet.

I also have a couple things to explain for this chapter. 1) A Gemeinhardt is a very nice type of flute and 2) No, the song Hinata plays isn't a specific one. If it was, I would post a link for all those who wanted to know how it sounds. Yep. I think that's it.

Oh, thanks for sticking around and reading this story! I love all followers and reviews *wiggling eyebrows*! And the chapters will probably get more frequent because its summer. READ AND REVIEW POR FAVOR!


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO'S POV**

"T-thank you N-Naruto. T-that is the nicest t-thing anyone has ever said t-to me." I felt a smile stretch across my face as she said that. Even though it was rushed, it was heart-felt. That was the one of things I liked about Hinata. She was completely honest.

_Well, that and her adorable stutter. Not to mention her cute blush. _Wait, hold the phone. Adorable stutter? Cute blush? Since when did that-

"HINATA HYUUGA!" I watched, startled, as she visibly tensed and as the color flooded out of her face when she turned to see the person who had shouted her name. I felt the hair on the back of my neck raise as I saw grumpy female about our age. She had long brown hair that was tied loosely to the side and steel gray eyes, with very pale pupils. She wore plain, khaki-colored clothes.

She stared Hinata down, her eyebrows twitching ever so slightly, as she made her way over to us. I glanced back over to Hinata, whose hands had started to shake violently, threating to drop her flute onto the ground. Her eyes were focused onto hers with worry and fear. I felt confusion and slight anger at whoever this newcomer was. Hinata looked terrified and I was ready to jump up to her defense at any moment.

"Hinata! You ran away from home this morning without leaving a note! How dare you?!" Her venomous words were spat at Hinata. I watched Hinata shrink into herself, her face almost white as my anger bubbled up to the surface.

"Hey, n-" I started before Hinata interrupted.

"H-Hanabi, I-" SMACK. She had lifted her hand to Hinata's delicate skin and slapped her. I watched as Hinata started to fall, her flute dropped to the ground. I reached out my hands to catch her before she too hit the ground. I caught Hinata bridal style and held her close to my chest. My surprise shook me to the core and my anger was becoming more pronounced.

"No one touches my friends like that, ever." I hissed at this Hanabi character.

"She belongs to me." She snarled back. "The fool is related to me, dumbass."

"I hardly believe that."

"She is my sister and she, unfortunately, shares my genes, so hand her over before I maim you." Her tone was filled with disgust. I stared at her for a moment, slightly confused to how this monster could be Hinata's sister.

"Never, you ass. I care about her well-being, unlike you." I challenged her right back. Her face twisted into the ugliest thing I had ever seen.

"You little-"

"G-guys, s-stop." Hinata pushed against my arms and I sent her down reluctantly, not wanting her to get hurt again. She went to pick up her flute but I tried to help her.

"Hinata. Let-"

"NO!" Hinata yelled as I reached down to touch it. "I-I can do it." Shocked, I was speechless. I never knew Hinata could be so loud. My eyes followed her as she reached down to pick up her flute and shoved it into her case. Hanabi's hand shot out and I tensed as Hinata flinched.

"Baby." Hanabi muttered with a smirk on her face. "Father would like to…speak to you." She latched onto Hinata's arm and pulled her towards the exit of the park. Hinata looked nervous and frightened as she disappeared around the leafy trees. I stared into the bushes while thoughts tumbled inside my head.

_What on earth was that about? There is no way they are related, is there? And Hinata ran away from home? _I chewed on my lip and my brow furrowed with worry as I walked home when another thought struck my mind. _And what was liking her adorable stutter and her cute blush? _A headache started to form as these thoughts plagued my mind.

**HINATA'S POV**

Hanabi's grip on my arm tightened as she led me out of the park and towards a house bathed in a dark aura. As she dragged me closer and closer, the dark aura surrounding the house fueled her to become more demonic. I watched in horror as her smirk grew more pronounced and her eyes lit up with torturous glee.

Too soon, we reached the house and she forced me through the door, pushing me into Father's office. She rapped on the door and waited to enter until a faint, but angry 'Come in' was spoken. Hanabi pushed me to stand in front of Father and she stood next to me. Father sat behind his desk with his hands clasped in front of him and his face was completely blank, save for a little twitch of his eyebrow.

"Father, I found her." Hanabi smirked.

"And where did you locate her?" Father replied in a tone that promised a cruel and severe punishment. I knew I wasn't getting out of this one easily.

"She was in the park with some boy." Father's face transformed into a murderous one.

"Thank you, Hanabi. You have reaffirmed why I hold you in higher esteem than your sister. You may go." She nodded and gave me a wide sneer before she left the office. As soon as she was out of the room, the air grew even more suffocating. I feared to see what I would find on his face, so I looked down at the carpet instead.

"Hinata. You were dismissed early from your flute lessons and then, after I scolded you yesterday, you had the audacity to sneak out of your bedroom window and go to the park with some boy. You obviously need to start learning some discipline and so I have contacted someone to help keep an eye on you. He will be following you everywhere and you are not allowed to go to anywhere unless it is school, home, or Kurenai's for your lessons." He hissed at me. As he spoke, my face grew transparent, my eyes widened, I started to shake, and my hands were sweating. I felt tears well up in the corners of my eyes.

"Do I make myself very, very clear?" He spat the last part at me and I nodded, not trusting my words. "Now get out of my sight. You disgust me." I turned and fled into my room. AS soon as my door closed and I fell onto my bed, sobs racked my body. I tried to keep them covered up but they weren't cooperating. My dreams that night were plagued with nightmares of my Father and my sister.

Yeah, so you all probably hate me now. I didn't want to write this chapter but it needs to happen in order to go with the plot. So, yeah. Oh, and it was going to be Neji being all hateful and crap but this happens when they are older and I hate when he is portrayed as being mean, so I decided to give him a break. Please review and I will try to update tomorrow or sometime this week.


	6. Chapter 6

**HINATA'S POV**

A noise blared at me from my nightstand and I awoke with a start, almost falling off my bed. I slammed the snooze button on my overly loud alarm and wandered into the bathroom. I looked at the mirror and almost screamed at what I saw. I could barely recognize myself. My long hair had lost its shine and was terribly knotted. My face was deathly white and I could still see tear streaks and a faint red from the slap on my cheeks from last night. I pretty much looked like death incarnate.

I hopped into the shower and tried to untangle my hair, without much luck. I quickly finished my shower and tried to brush through it. Once I had finally gotten it brushed out, I glanced at the clock and saw I only had 10 minutes before I had to leave. I ran to throw on some clothes and grabbed my book bag and my flute. A honking noise came from outside and I flew down the stairs to hurry to Shino's car.

"Thanks." I said, breathlessly. He grunted in response. We rode in a comfortable silence to school. As soon as we arrived, Kiba pulled up beside us in his beat up truck.

"Hey, Hinata! Shino!" Kiba waved enthusiastically. I stepped out of the car and pulled my book bag over my head. Kiba ran over and hug me, or tried to anyway. As soon as he got close to me, I shied away from his hands. They had come up close to my face and had given me a sense of déjà vu. Kiba's eyes hardened and I saw Shino tense.

"Hinata."

"Y-yes?" I looked up at him and squeaked.

"What is up with the flinching again?" Kiba stared me down until I decided to talk.

"Let's walk inside and I'll tell you." I sighed, relenting. I recounted the tale of yesterday and Kiba's features grew taunt and worry mixed with anger crossed his face. Soon, we had reached our lockers and I finished my story.

"Hinata, why do you let them do this to you?! I just don't understand why you take it!" Tears started to form in my eyes as he spoke.

"I-I don't know, Kiba." I whispered.

"Well now it also makes sense why you don't look too great this morning." I could feel the tears begging to flow but I shut my eyes and sniffed, trying to keep them in. Kiba noticed and started to back-pedal.

"Oh, shit! Hinata, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!" He said flustered, not sure of what to do.

"I-I'm not crying." I said even as the first tear found its path down my cheek. I hastily wiped it away and strong, warm arms wrapped around me. I froze and stood still. I looked up, Kiba hadn't moved and neither had Shino. Kiba had a sort of smile on his face, though.

"Hey, Hina. What's wrong?" He whispered into my ear. A sense of security and calm washed over me. I found myself smiling a little and blushing a lot.

"Hey. J-just telling Kiba what happened y-yesterday." I mumbled as a response.

"Oh, yeah." He withdrew his arms and I instantly missed the heat he radiated. He whirled me around and looked into my eyes. I stared into his cerulean blue eyes and forced myself to focus. "Are you okay? Did they do anything else to hurt you?"

"N-no. I-I am grounded for a while a-and I am s-supposed to be followed by s-someone." I offered him a small smile, trying to show him that I was fine.

"He is having someone follow you?! That's insane." I nodded in response. "Do you know who it is?"

"No. I g-get assigned one t-tomorrow." The warning bell rang for us to get to our classes. He looked up at the ceiling and growled at the bell.

"We should eat lunch together. Later!" He waved at me before he started walking down the hallway. I waved back and rushed off to my first block, Chemistry, with Kiba. Shino had slunk off when Naruto and I had started talking. _Wait, did Naruto ask me to eat lunch with him?_ I inwardly squealed with excitement.

"So, Hinata, when are you going out with lover boy?" Kiba glanced to look at me.

"KIBA! We are not dating!" I whisper-shouted and slapped his arm. Kiba just chuckled and kept walking towards class.

**NARUTO'S POV**

I walked into school looking for Hinata. After Sunday's occurrences, I went home and couldn't forget the scared look on her face. I wanted to make sure that she was alright. I stopped at my locker quickly and then started towards Kiba's locker, as a starting point. Hinata had her back to me and was looking down, seemingly uncomfortable. Another guy, whose name I can't remember, stood off to the side. Kiba waving his hands around and looked a little crazed.

I chuckled at Kiba's expression, but on closer inspection he looked worried and confused. I looked at Hinata again and her shoulders were slightly shaking, as if she was trying to hold back tears. _Oh crap! What happened? If Hanabi touched her again… _ My thought process trailed off and I walked over to their little group. _What do I do? What do I say? _I hesitantly decided on my course of action.

I hugged her and whispered, "Hey, Hina. What's wrong?" She stiffened and looked up at Kiba and the other guy. Then, she realized who it was and slowly relaxed.

"Hey. J-just telling Kiba what happened y-yesterday." She mumbled and the images of her scared face and her getting slapped appeared in my mind again.

"Oh, yeah." I withdrew my arms and almost missed the little, involuntary shiver she gave. I whirled her around and she blinked, trying to focus on what was around her. I saw her blush spread across her fair skin and my heart fluttered. "Are you okay? Did they do anything else to hurt you?" I glanced her over and was happy to note that she didn't seem to be hurt anywhere else.

""N-no. I-I am grounded for a while a-and I am s-supposed to be followed by s-someone." She gave me a small smile and it lit up her face, even if it was a little sad. I blinked in confusion at her last statement.

"He is having someone follow you?! That's insane." I couldn't believe it! Someone was having his daughter followed? That was just plain bizarre. She nodded in agreement. "Do you know who it is?"

"No. I g-get assigned one t-tomorrow." As soon as she closed her dainty mouth, the warning bell rang. _Damn, my time with her gets cut short again! Maybe I could invite her to eat lunch with me?_

"We should eat lunch together. Later!" I waved at her before leaving to go to Kakashi-sensei's class for first block, History. I couldn't wait for lunch period. I was daydreaming as I walked into class and sat down without a care to the outside world. I just thought of Hinata and me, sitting and eating lunch together. _But why do I care so much about spending time with her?! And my does my heart flutter at seeing her blush?_

Hey guys! As promised, here is the next chapter. I will probably update once more this week because I won't be able to post anything for a while...

STOP THROWING TOMATOES! Yeah, I know you all will hate me for it and I am super sorry! But yeah...

Please read and review! I love all of my readers and followers!


	7. Chapter 7

**HINATA'S POV**

Lunch had never been particularly happy place or time for me, me being a shy girl and all (it got better with Kiba and Shino), but today was different because I was eating it with Naruto. My Naruto. He would lean across the table while we ate our bentos, engrossed in his telling of something or other. His expressive sapphire eyes would light up when he got excited and darken into a deep ocean blue when he told the intense parts.

_"Hina-chan. You have something on your face." I was mortified. I rubbed my face frantically, trying to get the offending piece of food._

_"Here, Hina-chan." He reached over the table and I froze. He ran his calloused fingers delicately over my skin. "There! Got it." He looked down at me through his almost invisible, impossibly long eyelashes. I couldn't help myself as I leaned into his warm hand. He chuckled and gently pulled me closer. "Hina-chan." He murmured my name quietly as I-_

"Hinata!" I blinked and forced my eyes to focus on my teacher. Orochimaru-sensei was waiting patiently behind the large desk in front of the room for my answer to…something. I blushed furiously.

"S-sorry sensei."

"Hinata, just try to listen during my lectures. And if you would, please answer question five on page 374 in the book?" I saw a smirk grace his face before I ducked my head and hastily answered. He nodded in response to my correct answer and moved on to the next portion of the lesson. After Chemistry, the rest of the day between first block and lunch seemed to go by in a blur.

I was so nervous for lunch with Naruto. I couldn't seem to get it through my head that _Naruto _wanted to eat with me. It amazed me to no end. The bell rang to signify the end of the block and the start of lunch. I picked up my books and almost ran to my locker. I shoved in my books and turned to see Neji standing behind me. I squeaked, surprised to see him. My cousin usually didn't talk to me unless it was important.

"Hey. Neji."

"Hello, Hinata. Your Father has requested that I trail you around for the time being. He wanted me to start today, instead of the previous arrangement. I went to collect this morning but you had already left." He sniffed, looking a little miffed. "You will be eating lunch with me today and for as long as I will watch you." My happy mood turned sour.

"But Neji-"

"No, 'but Neji's. I will allow you to bring your friends to lunch. I am not that controlling." I smiled at him. Neji wasn't as commanding as my father.

"Thanks, Neji!" He turned and I followed him outside to the eating area. I looked for Kiba and Shino, but couldn't find them. Frowning, I decided to look for Naruto. He wasn't too hard to spot. The gorgeous blonde was sitting with the popular crowd. He spotted me and waved me over. I turned to Neji.

"Um, Neji?"

"Hm?" He glanced at me and then went back to scanning the court for his friends.

"I-I sort of g-got asked by Naruto to eat l-lunch with him." I stammered and stared at the ground, my cheeks growing warm. "Could I i-invite him to come and eat with u-us?"

"…Fine. It wouldn't be polite to turn down his invitation." He pushed me in the direction of Naruto and I started to walk towards the table, Neji following me.

"Hey! It's Hinata!" Naruto turned and waved at me. Sasuke glanced in my direction and then resumed eating. Sakura and Ino stared at me, while Shikamaru slept on the table.

"H-hey Naruto. Um, you know h-how I told you I have someone t-tailing me?" He nodded, spurring me on. "W-well, Neji is m-my tail-er and he started following me today, instead starting tomorrow and I have t-to eat lunch with him." Naruto processed the information before he frowned. "So, w-would you like to come and e-eat with us? It's fine if y-you don't want t-to. Your f-friends are a-all over here and-"

"Sure! Sounds like a good change of pace." He started picking up his things. I was stunned, as well as the rest of his table. Sasuke's eyes grew a bit, Sakura and Ino stared at Naruto, then me, then back to Naruto, and finally to each other, and Shikamaru eyes opened and then fluttered shut.

"O-Okay." I stammered (like that was unusual) and Naruto stood, saluted to his table and walked towards me. Neji started to walk back to his friends, while I stood there shell-shocked. Naruto gently placed his hands on my shoulders and turned me around. He softly pushed my back forwards and I started walking. Blushingly furiously at the contact, we walked to Neji's table in silence. We sat at the end of the table, as far away from Neji as I could get.

"So, Hinata…" He trailed off and took a bite of his lunch. I followed his example. The silence was deafening, thunderous. _I cannot _believe _that this is how my lunch with Naruto is going to turn out! This is just so unfair. Damn shyness, damn Neji, damn Father._

"Um, Hinata?" I looked up to see Naruto's concerned face. _Naruto is concerned about…me? Why? Is my daydream going to become reality?!_

"Yeah?"

"You were, um, thinking out loud." He coughed into his hand, looking slightly embarrassed.

"O-oh. Um, wh-which parts?"

"Damn shyness, damn Neji, damn Father," He recited, "I do have to agree on the damn Father part. And the damn Neji part. I mean your Father is like a Nazi! And Neji be damned. I don't get to eat lunch alone with you." I blushed at the last part, while he looked a little mortified that he said that.

"I didn't mean any disrespect towards your Father or Neji and-" I placed my hand on his arm.

"Naruto, its fine. I mean, he is a Nazi and Neji is just following orders. If he doesn't, he could get ousted from the family." I said, then I withdrew my hand from his arm, slowly sliding down his arm towards me. I stared at a particularly interesting spot on the table as I spoke my next words. "At the rate I'm going, I could get ousted too. The music competition is probably the last chance to stay in Father's good graces." _If you could call them "good graces"._

"What the hell?! That's bullshit!" Startled, I looked up at him. He was standing, furious, his once bright blue eyes were slits with a reddish gleam to them. His hands were clenched at his sides and a dark aura sprang up around him. "He shouldn't have the _right _to do that!"

"Naruto! Sit down!" I hissed, not wanting to attract attention.

"I refuse to allow this to happen! This is not fair!" He ranted and started pacing. I stood up and walked around the table. I grabbed his hand and dragged him down to regain his seat. He turned to me, looking slightly bewildered but still very angry. I grabbed both of his hands and stared into his eyes.

"Naruto! Calm down and look at me!" He did as he was told. "Naruto, I am fine. Even, if he ousts me out of the family, I will be fine. I will probably stay with Kiba or Shino. Or Kurenai-sensei. Him disowning me will probably be the best day of my life. I won't have to deal with his shit anymore. I won't have to deal with my snobby little sister. I love both of them but the constant belittling is getting- ugh." I stopped my little monologue and breathed for a minute. Naruto's eyes turned from murderous to sad.

"Hinata. I never knew. I-I'm sorry." His voice broke on my name. His hands curled around mine, tightening, threatening to never let go. I smiled at him, trying to show that I was okay.

"Hina." He suddenly pulled my hands towards him, dragging me towards him. My face bumped into something hard, but warm. I realized that it was his chest and my face burned with a new blush. His arms wrapped around me and I felt his head rest on my neck. His blonde hair tickled my throat. "Hina, please don't look like that. Please, don't make that face again." His voice was pained, as if something was physically hurting him. Confused, I extracted my arms and tentatively put them on his back, trying to comfort him.

"Naruto, what face?"

"Yours." He stopped, unable to fully express what it was. Then I realized what he was talking about. It was the face I got when I was trying to keep it all in. Trying not to break into a million little pieces. The one where I looked so miserable, so broken. The one where my eyes are like shattered windows. They reflect but they are absent of any happy memories, happy feelings. They forget what happy or comforting or joy _is._ I realized then, that I was silently crying into his shirt. My arms had a vice-grip on his back, never wanting to let go.

Somehow, we had traded places. He was comforting me and I was hanging on for dear life. As I cried into his shirt, he rubbed small circles in my back and would nudge his nose against my cheek when I let out a strangled noise. When my crying ceased, he slowly extracted himself from me. I successfully held back my whimper of protest and opened my eyes. Naruto was holding a napkin out for me and I graciously accepted it. After I cleaned up my face, I stood up and walked over to my side of the table. I started eating my lunch quietly and Naruto did the same. _No! Go back and make him feed you or something! Go back and sit next to him all cuddled up! _The bell rang throughout the court, signaling the end of lunch. I sighed because I was having to leave my Naruto and because I didn't get to eat much.

Before I left, Naruto caught my hand. I turned and was surprised at how close he had gotten. I could see his almost-invisible eyelashes. I tried to duck my head but his hand caught my chin and brought my head back up, so I was looking into his blue eyes.

"Don't. You look so much prettier when you don't." I blushed and he himself looked a little pink.

"T-thanks. For that, and earlier. And sorry for getting your shirt all wet." He chuckled huskily.

"Don't mention it. I will always be here for you, whenever." I nodded, losing myself in his impossibly sapphire blue eyes. His face slowly got closer, until it was all I could see.

"Hinata, we need to be going now. You don't want to be late to class." I suddenly seeing Neji's face instead of Naruto's.

"H-hai." I turned back to Naruto and waved. He waved back, smiling.

"See ya around Hinata!"

"H-Hai!" I genuinely smiled for the rest of the day

**NARUTO"S POV**

The day had never gone slower. I was so excited for lunch that I almost tripped 5 times, Teme wasn't a help with that though. The lunch bell rang and I sprang up, almost running out of class. Suddenly, the ground was coming up at my face with an amazing speed. A thump sounded as I hit the floor. Make that 6 times.

"TEME!" I hopped up and looked around for the suspect.

"Baka." He smirked as he walked past me.

"Come back here! I wasn't- oh forget it." I grabbed my backpack from off the floor and walked out past him. I could feel his incredulous stare bore into the back of my head but I could care less. I almost skipped to my locker and pulled out my lunch. I headed outside to the tables and sat down at the usual table. Teme sat across from me, Shikamaru stumbled over and sat next to me, Sakura and Ino sat on either side of Teme.

"What's up with you, Naruto?"

"Yeah, you are acting a little weird. Spill!"

"Nothing big." The girls kept asking me, but I didn't say anything more. I just kept looking around the court. _She didn't forget did she?!_ Finally, I spotted her with Neji.

"Hey! It's Hinata!" I waved at her and she started walking over to the table. I could feel the girl's stare at her and I hoped they didn't intimidate her.

"H-hey Naruto. Um, you know h-how I told you I have someone t-tailing me?" I nodded, urging her to finish on. "W-well, Neji is m-my tail-er and he started following me today, instead starting tomorrow and I have t-to eat lunch with him." I looked up at Neji and he gave me a slight nod, as to confirm this point. "So, w-would you like to come and e-eat with us? It's fine if y-you don't want t-to. Your f-friends are a-all over here and-"

"Sure! Sounds like a good change of pace." I spoke without meaning to, but it did sound better than sticking around and fighting with Teme the whole time. I started packing up my stuff, amused that everyone was giving me an incredulous look.

"O-Okay." She said, stunned. When I stood, Neji walked towards his table of friends and I started to follow, but hesitated when Hinata didn't move. I gently turned her and then softly pushed her back forwards. She started walking and reluctantly removed my hands from her tiny waist. We walked in silence to the table and sat down on opposite sides.

"So, Hinata…" I trailed off and took a bite of my lunch. She did the same. We were trying to fill the awkward silence with food.

"Damn shyness, damn Neji, damn Father." She murmured under her breath. I was suddenly concerned. _What is she talking about? Is-Is she thinking out loud? _

"Um, Hinata?" She looked up at me.

"Yeah?" She asked, slightly confused.

"You were, um, thinking out loud." I coughed into my hand, slightly embarrassed.

"O-oh. Um, wh-which parts?"

"Damn shyness, damn Neji, damn Father," I recited, "I do have to agree on the damn Father part. And the damn Neji part. I mean your Father is like a Nazi! And Neji be damned. I don't get to eat lunch alone with you." She blushed and I was mortified. Not only did I condemn her Father and Neji, I said I wanted to eat lunch alone with her. _Which I do, but why did I say it!_

"I didn't mean any disrespect towards your Father or Neji and-" She placed her hand on my arm. She gave off such warmth from just her tiny, delicate hand.

"Naruto, its fine. I mean, he is a Nazi and Neji is just following orders. If he doesn't, he could get ousted from the family." She said, then she withdrew her hand from my arm, slowly sliding down my arm back towards her. I shivered. I wanted to grab it and never let go. She stared at a particularly interesting spot on the table as she spoke again. "At the rate I'm going, I could get ousted too. The music competition is probably the last chance to stay in Father's good graces." _WHAT?! She could get disowned from her family if she doesn't win her competition?! _I started seeing red.

"What the hell?! That's bullshit!" She looked started as I popped up from the table, standing, furious. I could feel my eyes narrow into slights. My hands clenched at my side and a dark, murderous aura sprang up around me. "He shouldn't have the _right _to do that!

"Naruto! Sit down!" She hissed, but I could barely hear her.

"I refuse to allow this to happen! This is not fair!" I ranted and started pacing. She suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me down to sit at the table again. She grabbed both of my hands and stared into my eyes. Through the haze, I felt slightly bewildered.

"Naruto! Calm down and look at me!" She told me and I complied. Her lovely lavender eyes turned a steely gray. _How do her eyes do that?_ "Naruto, I am fine. Even, if he ousts me out of the family, I will be fine. I will probably stay with Kiba or Shino. Or Kurenai-sensei. Him disowning me will probably be the best day of my life. I won't have to deal with his shit anymore. I won't have to deal with my snobby little sister. I love both of them but the constant belittling is getting- ugh." She stopped her little speech and took a deep breath. I could feel my anger dissipate at the sadness in her eyes. I could believe she was that lonely.

"Hinata. I never knew. I-I'm sorry." My voice broke on her name. My hands curled around hers, tightening, threatening to never let go. She smiled at me, probably trying to show she was okay. It had the opposite effect. Her eyes looked desolate, empty. Tears poured down her face, running across her pale cheek bones before slipping over her smiling lips. The whole scene scared me.

"Hina." I pulled her towards me, using our entwined hands. Her face bumped into my chest and I could feel the tears stain my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her delicate frame and burrowed my head into her warm neck. She even smelled like lavender. "Hina, please don't look like that. Please, don't make that face again." Even to me, my voice sounded pained. I felt her put her arms around me in a tentative hug at first, then she gripped tighter.

"Naruto, what face?"

"Yours." I stopped, unable to fully express what it was. I felt her stiffen when she realized what face she had made. She had obviously seen it herself before. _Just how many times did she see that face?_ I felt her lithe frame shake with silent sobs and her hands around my back tighten even more, almost as if she was scared the world would break apart if she let go.

I realized that she had been trying to comfort me when she first put her arms around me. My heart broke a little more because even though she had been in pain, she tried to comfort me. She was so damn selfless. Trying to repay the favor, I started rubbing soothing circles in her back. She relaxed into me and we held onto each for dear life. Every once in a while, she would let out a whimper that felt like a knife had been stuck in my heart. I hated hearing her in pain. I would lift my head and nudge her cheek with my nose.

When her crying stopped, I slowly, regretfully extracted myself from her. I rummaged around on the table for a napkin. When I found it I turned back and held it up for her. She smiled and took it. After she cleaned up her face, she stood up and walked over to her side of the table. We both went back to munching on our lunch in silence. _No! You idiot! Hold her! Go over there and hold her again! _The bell rang throughout the court, signaling the end of lunch. I had to go back to class and leave Hinata.

I packed up my lunch quickly and turned to find her leaving. I grabbed her hand and stood right behind her. When she turned, I could see the surprise on her face at how close I had gotten. I stared into her beautiful, light violet eyes. She tried to duck her head but I wasn't having that. I took my free hand and lifted her chin. She stared into my eyes, blushing a little. She looked so breath taking.

"Don't. You look so much prettier when you don't." Her blush deepened and I felt my cheeks burn a little.

"T-thanks. For that, and earlier. And sorry for getting your shirt all wet." I chuckled.

"Don't mention it. I will always be here for you, whenever." She nodded and I felt myself drawn to her. I couldn't help it. I focused in on her full lips and-

"Hinata, we need to be going now. You don't want to be late to class." Neji gabbed Hinata away from me and pulled her towards the school.

"H-hai." Hinata turned back to me and waved. I waved back, smiling.

"See ya around Hinata!"

"H-Hai!" I walked towards the school, extremely happy and nothing could ruin it. Not even Teme.

**TENTEN'S POV**

"Hey, Neji."

"Hm."

"I didn't know your cousin and Naruto were that close." I pointed towards Hinata and Naruto who were hugging each other tightly.

"That damn idiot. I will rip him apart." Neji got up and started stalking over to them. I got up and grabbed his shirt and forced him next to me. He turned to me, his eyes steely. "TenTen, what the _hell _are you doing?"

"Oh, lighten up. Let them have fun. Hinata needs a guy like him." I released him and smacked his head.

"That hurt, you know."

"I know." I smiled inwardly. "You can break it up after the bell rings."

"…Fine."

"AH! THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

Hey guys! I know its been a long time so I made this chapter especially long. It's 3,579. 8 PAGES on Microsoft Word. So yep. And lots of NaruHina too. And lots of swearing. Well, more than usual. So please review! I want to know if you liked it or not! Please?


End file.
